A Thoughtful Gesture
by The Winged Tormentor of Ra
Summary: A fluffy oneshot taking place between acts 1&2. Hawke wants to thank Anders for saving her brother. F!Hawke/Anders


**A Thoughtful Gesture**

Hawke stepped lightly down the cramped, musty corridors of Dark Town towards Anders' clinic, a basket tucked under her arm. Her eyes continuously shifted around to the various denizens of Kirkwall's underbelly, mostly refugees like herself, for signs of trouble. The undercity was a-rife with gangs, many of whom she crossed paths (and swords) with during her time with the Red Iron.

She reached the door with the lit lantern and leaned in slightly through the doorway. Anders was inside, currently mending the arm of a young boy under the watchful eye of a worried mother. The blue aura dissapated and the child flexed his arm experimentally, to his joy it moved without pain.

"Just make sure that he takes it easy for a few days ," he told the mother as she thanked him profusely. He threw in a tired, but friendly smile as they exited. That's when he saw her standing doorway, trying to be inconspictuous. Surprising to say the least, He hadn't seen her since the three of them had dragged their asses dirtclad and exhausted back into the city. That was alittle over a month ago.

_Bollocks_ thought Hawke. She watched his jaw tighten and the smile evaporated. She could swear he looked quite put out. She shifted back and forth on her feet nervously, adjusting the basket on her arm.

Anders didn't say anything, instead he turned sharply and walked to the back of the , a small office he allocated himself. It was little more than a closet really, but it had the the essentials; a cabinent, a desk and a cot for the brief catnaps he allowed himself. All separated by makeshift hospice by a length of cloth so worn and threadbare it had no business oscuring anything at all. To his dismay (and the annoyance of Justice) she followed him. _So much for being aloof_ he said to himself. He had hoped she would take the hint, but then again, this was Hawke.

" I can't have you keep coming back here ," he said, finally acknowledging her, his tone was somewhere between playful sarcasm and annoyance, " Don't you have a fancy estate in Hightown now? I figured after this expedition of yours I wouldn't have to worry about tripping over you in my clinic anymore."

_Talk about mixed signals_ she thought, flinching slightly. The two shared an uncomfortable silence for several moments before she spoke again.

" We... got a letter... from Carver ," she said stiffly, as if the words turned to lead as they left the her lips. " Well, _Mother _did anyway."

" I take it that he isn't too pleased with you," Anders replied sardonicly.

"He's alive ," she said, sounding a little relieved, " I'll take it, besides, I know whose fault it really is ." She smirked and Justice had to move quickly to squash that familiar fluttery feeling the was building in his stomach. It was hard to stay agitated when she did that, with the way her eyebrows arched and her nose scrunched up with mirth. "I thought you'd like to know."

" You braved mires of Dark Town just for that?"

" No... " replied Hawke with a hint of hesitation, " There's also this." She sat the somewhat oversized basket on the desk.

He rose an eyebrow, " What is this?"

" I have no idea what you need, but there's some clean linens in here, gauze, antiseptic, some thread for stitches. I also put some lyrium potions in there and a some poultices that managed to come out with somewhat decent despite me."

"I, uh..." the former warden grasped for words, " you really didn't need to. This really... wasn't nessesary." He can't possibly except this. He just _can't_. The part of him that is Justice affirms this, if they do, they will never be rid of her. She will continue to brighten their grotto in the undercity with her smile. She continue tempt him with her scent. To sway him with her wit. And seduce him with her kindness.

"I just... wanted to thank you ."

He barely heard it over his self imposed rant, " I don't need your thanks," he said, "We had an agreement."

" We had an agreement about the _maps_," She clarified sharply. " You didn't have to come down with us into the Deep Roads. But you did. Even though you hate them. You saved Carver's life. My _brother_. Even though you two were't particularly fond of each other. We would have never fond those Wardens without you!"

Her passionate outburst put him to shame and inwardly he felt the spirit withdraw slightly. His argument had deflated, but he opened him mouth to protest weakly. The adventurer silenced him with her hand. She grabbed him by the wrist and guided his hand to the basket's grip. " This is the part where you say 'You're welcome Hawke' ."

Anders sighed heavily and hung his head in defeat, " You're... welcome Hawke." The words were awkward and foreign coming from his lips.

Then, all of a sudden, she was hugging him. He froze. The gesture was stiff and awkward from both ends. Even though Hawke was known, from time to time, to throw her arms around even the broodiest of their compatriots and give them a little felt an alien sensation of curiousity coloring his thought. From Justice. Anders pictured the spirit's (well Kristoph's) befuddled expression. there was a ripple of disapproval through his mind. Unfortunately the moment was ruined all too soon, certain... _parts_ of his body were reacting to the sensation of her body pressed against his and were _not_ at allconfused about where this could go. He pushed her away gently, " This will help greatly."

They stepped apart, both a tad flustered and embarrassed, "Right... I really will leave you alone forever now ," said the apostate, a blush creeping into her face as she turned to go.

The healer released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, his shoulders slumping.

"I made the right decision, didn't I?"

Her voice pulled him from his reverie, _Please reassure me._ It sounded so... fragile.

"Huh?"

"Back there... with Carver. I did the right thing, didn't I?"

Anders wasn't sure how to answer her, honestly being a Warden wasn't something he'd wish on anyone. " It won't be easy, but he'll come around... in time."

" Thank you Anders ," said Hawke forcing a smile, " if you need anything else, just let me know. I'm at your disposal ."


End file.
